Double Header
Double Header is the fifteenth level that appears in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is also the final Medieval-themed level that appears in this game. The design of this level is similar to Toad Village and Gee Wiz. Crash will be able to travel through a Medieval village and view many different houses, castles, and bridges. However, he will be running through a thunderstorm this time. Double Header is the toughest of the Medieval themed levels, featuring more tricky jumps, pits, and enemies. Crash will also encounter the same enemies that he saw in Toad Village and Gee Wiz. In addition, Crash will meet a new type of Lab Assistant that is disguised as a giant double-headed monster. These enemies attack by swing their giant clubs at Crash. They cannot be spun away and require Crash to use a variety of techniques to defeat them.thumb|300px|right Enemies * Frogs - These amphibians jump around the path and try to attack Crash. They can be easily killed by either a simple spin or by jumping on them. If a frog attacks Crash, it will then force a kiss on him, revealing that the frog's true form is actually a Lab Assistant that is dressed like a Prince. The wizards will also turn Crash into a frog in this level if he is hit by their magic. * Goats - These goats wear a medieval sash and walk back and forth along the path. If Crash is hit by one of these goats, they will ram him with their horns on their heads. * Sword Wielding Knights - These foes are actually Lab Assistants that are disguised as knights. These knights can be seen trying to lift their swords from the ground. When they do lift their swords from the ground, they will spin it in a full circle, before it gets stuck back in the ground. While they are spinning their sword, Crash should avoid getting near them, or else his body will be chopped in half. Crash can attack the knights while they are trying to get their sword stuck out of the ground. * Magic Wizards - These enemies are Lab Assistants that are disguised as wizards in blue robes. They attack by shooting magic bolts at Crash. If one of the bolts touch Crash, he will then be turned into a frog. Crash can kill these wizards by performing a basic spin when he is close to them * Double-Headed Monsters - These giant monsters are actually Lab Assistants that contain two heads. They attack by swinging their clubs simultaneously. If Crash is hit by their clubs, he will be sent flyying towards the screen. They cannot be defeated by a simple spin because of their body mass. However, they can be defeated by either jumping on them from another platform, or by the Bazooka gun. Once they are defeated, they will lie flat on the ground, giving Crash the chance to jump on them, as they act much like a wider version of an Iron Arrow Crate. Trivia *In Japanese version of Crash 3, the doubled-headed Lab Assistants contain one head instead of two, despite the level being labeled "Double Header". *This level's name may be a pun of the term "Double Header," which is a term used in baseball to describe two games played by the same teams in the same day. *It may also be referencing the two-headed enemies of this level. *Crash breaks the fourth wall in this level when a Double Header attacks him, he is sent flying into the camera, and then slides down it. Category:Levels